1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic door return or closing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily, a door return or closing apparatus is mounted on a door frame, and is secured to the door to draw the door closed. Where the door rotates radially around a fixed pivot point, such an apparatus may advantageously be employed. However, where the door's pivot is offset from the plane of the door, such an arrangement usually requires a complicated and expensive mechanism. Such doors are often found in camping trailers having both an inner and outer door both swung on the same pivot. The pivot is located proximate the outer door and the inner door spaced therefrom by an elongated hinge arm. When the inner door is rotated, the plane of the door changes orientation, but not around a fixed point. The return device would be required to accommodate the changing location of the plane's pivot.
Furthermore, in doors for camping trailers it is often desirable to open the doors a full 180 degrees to secure them to the trailer wall. Return apparatus capable also of accommodating such an opening is also expensive and complicated.
The present invention provides an inexpensive door return device for closing or returning a door hung on a hinge pivot displaced from the surface of the door, and for allowing the door to open a full 180 degrees.